land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Here you will find info on how the statistic and skills of the Forsaken system work. Stats There are six primary stats, which in turn affect most of the things your hero can do. This score can be added to with class and racial bonuses, enchantment or ability effects, or through points earned from leveling up. To determine your base scores, roll 7d20, then discard the lowest result. Take the remaining six results and assign one number to each stat. Every 3rd level (3, 6, 9, etc.) a hero gains, they get 2 stat point to assign as they wish. Primary Stats Strength This stat helps decide just how physically strong your hero is. Strength is essential for any player wishing to wear a suit of heavy armor and deal massive damage with big weapons. For every 8 points invested in strength, a hero's base damage is increased by 1. Every point of strength allows a hero to physically lift an additional 15 pounds of weight. A high strength score is also necessary to allow your hero to make use of certain gear. Dexterity Constitution The constitution stat is what determines just how tough your hero is. Any player wishing to play a defensive hero will probably want to put a lot of points into this score. For every 4 points of constitution your hero has, they gain 2 additional hit points to their total pool. The constitution stat will also determine your hero's fortitude, or ability to withstand effects from poison and burns. Intelligence Wisdom Charisma *'Strength' - This stat determines the physical power of your hero. It adds bonuses to actions that require brute strength to accomplish. Some types of weapons and armor also require a minimum strength score to be used. Your strength score also adds a bonus to damage dealt with blunt, striking, heavy, and collosal weapons at a rate of an additional 1D4 of damage per 6 points of strength. *'Dexterity '- This stat will determine your hero's ability to perform feats of balance and tactile manipulation. Performing actions such as picking a lock or climbing across a narrow ledge will benefit from a higher dexterity score. This stat adds a bonus to peircing and ranged weapons at a rate of an additional 1D4 of damage per 6 points of dexterity. Dexterity also determines the base score for your Reflex stat. *'Constitution '- This stat will determine how tough your hero is. Your constitution score adds to both your hit points and armor, as well as setting the base score for your Fortitude stat. *'Intelligence '- This stat will indicate how book smart your hero is. It will give you bonuses to any skill or ability that requires an in-depth knowledge of the subject at hand. Your intelligence adds bonuses to spell casting, and determines the success rate your hero has at creating new spell shards. *'Wisdom' - This determines how world wise and experienced your hero is. It will add bonuses to actions that require a little common sense and prior experience. Your wisdom will also determine the base score for your Will stat. *'Charisma' - This will indicate just how likeable and diplomatic your hero is. A higher charisma will increase your chances at pulling off a disguise, talking your way out of trouble, or making a lasting impression on others. Secondary Stats Hit Points Armor Spell Resistance Base Damage Base damage is a measure of how much damage your hero can inflict upon another without even having a weapon equipped. Your hero will always deal their base damage to a target when they make a successful attack, then weapon damage will be added to this. All heroes start with a base damage of just 1, but this number can be increased through the strength stat as well as racial and class traits. Base damage does not get increased by critical multipliers. Initiative Movement Weight Limit Your hero's weight limit is the amount of total weight in items and gear, including anything equipped, that they can carry before becoming encumbered. A hero's weight limit is determined by multiplying their strength score times their dexterity score and then adding 60. Any item that has weight to it that the hero is carrying adds to their weight limit. If a hero is over their weight limit then their movement speed is reduced by half. In addition, they suffer a -1 penalty to hit, dodge, parry, stealth, and ride rolls for every 40 pounds they are over their limit. *'Hit Points (HP) '- This determines how much damage you can take before your hero is considered dead. Once your HP goes below 0, your hero is considered critically wounded. A critically wounded hero or NPC will begin losing HP at a rate of one per turn until they reach a score of -10. Before reaching -10, the hero or NPC can still be healed normally. After reaching -10, however, the character is considered dead and can no longer be healed by conventional means. A dead character can still be revived by a resurrection effect for one day after their death. Your Hit Points are determined by your classes base HP plus your constitution score. In addition you will get an additional amount of HP per level which is based on your class. *'Spell Resistance '- This determines your ability to avoid being effected by a spell cast upon you. The higher your resistance the less likely a spell will hit you. Your resistance score is determined by your races natural resistance plus your intelligence modifier. Spell resistance only applies to negative spells cast upon you by enemies, so you don't have to worry about accidently resistaing a beneficial spell from an ally. *'Armor '- Your armor score determines how well you can avoid taking damage. All classes except for the squire and cleric start with a base armor score of 1, which is then increased by +1 for every 3 points of your constitution modifier. This score can then be added to by racial bonuses, equipping armor, or with special enchantments such as the Apprentice's Mage Armor spell. A player's armor score can never be higher than 18. *'Initiative '- Adds a bonus when rolling for turn order in combat. Your initiative score is equal to 1 plus any racial or class bonuses. This score can also be boosted by enchantments. *'Movement '- Determines how many spaces you can move while in combat. This is determined as 1 plus your dexterity modifier plus any racial or class bonuses. This score can also be increased by enchantments and abilities. *'Carry '- This sets how much weight your hero can carry, including equipped gear, before becoming encumbered. Your carry score is determined as your strength score multiplied by 30. This number can then be raised through enchantments. Going over this number will make your hero encumbered, incurring a penalty to both your strength and dexterity at a rate of -1 per 50 pounds over your carry limit.